Two Worlds Collide: The Ignited Series
by LOVEBIT3
Summary: Kennedy and Seth - One was a Werewolf, the other was a Witch. One had to protect their tribe from intruders, One has to protect their people from the upcoming magical war. They both however, also have the weight of being soul mates on their shoulders, making their jobs harder when all they want is to be with each other, 24/7. Life can be hard when two different worlds collide.
1. Chapter 1

**4 months.**

I'm surprised that's how long she last away from her werewolf boyfriend/soul mate/imprint, whatever you want to call it. I expected her not to last longer than a week, but she was pushing herself to learn things, but then just 2 days ago, she broke down. She was physically and mentally aching just from being away from him, love is a strange thing sometimes, I couldn't imagine what having a soul mate is like, it all sounds... a bit too perfect.

So we came to a decision, me, dad and Kaleb would go to Forks to continue helping her, she was good, but she wasn't entirely focused, which is why we all thought it would be easier to do nearer to Paul, I think that's his name, I am no good with names you see.

That's how we ended up all in the living room of the house, suitcases and a couple of books to help Kara with while we were there. We thought it was pointless to get a plane there, and spend money, when we could easily teleport there, Kara found this most fascinating out of everything, but she hadn't seen anything yet.

Dad nodded to me and I grabbed Kara's hand, and focused on the address she had told me to go to, Dad and Kaleb were going to check into a motel and then... Go and see my mom, I have no memory of her, which is why I wasn't too keen on seeing her to be honest, the woman gave me, dad and Kaleb up because she thought we were freaks, and that's putting it lightly.

I guess it's about time to introduce myself, yeah? My names Kennedy Jones, I refused to take my mothers last name after I was old enough to know what really happened between her and dad. I'm 16 in 2 months, 5ft2, very short, I know. I have long, light brown hair that comes just under boobs(Sorry, didn't know how else to explain where it comes to.. My bad), and blue eyes that change different shades of blue constantly, oh and everyone says I'm a lot more advanced in magic than people my age, which is pretty cool I guess, I don't really try though.

Once I saw my new surroundings, I immediately loved it! The woods intrigued me completely, I knew I would have to go exploring, it is a must.

Almost as soon as we appeared, the door flew open and out came a muscular, tanned boy... A topless one, at that, and engulfed Kara in a massive hug, I'm guessing this is Paul, I watched them for a while. They really are a match made in heaven, they just.. fitted. It was like fate had made them so that they would fit together perfectly, like 2 pieces of a puzzle, it was kind of beautiful, looking at the scene in front of me.

"Paul, this is Kennedy, Kennedy, Paul." He turned to me and gave me a grin, and I smiled slightly back at him, "Nice to meet you, tiny."  
I rolled my eyes, "Likewise. She hasn't shut up about you the past 4 months." I teased and Kara blushed a deep red and I chuckled, as did Paul, teasing her was fun.

"Please don't remind me of how long it was..." He said with a groan and then turned to Kara, "Which reminds me, a lot has happened since you have been gone, let's all go inside, and I'll tell you." He said and grabbed both of our luggage like it was weightless, and walked into the house, I followed behind Kara and looked around, the house was cosy, but you could tell that two guys were living here, it's one of those obvious things.

"So... Explain." Kara said as we sat down and Paul sighed, and started to tell the long story that was hard to understand so I blocked most of it out and just stared into space for a while, until something captured my attention.

"Wait, this Jacob guy imprinted.. On a BABY?! A baby that is half his natural enemy? That's... Weird. Wait, a baby? You don't mean an actual baby? Right?" I was talking so fast, I am so glad they had advanced hearing, like me, they both laughed and Paul raised an eyebrow.

"You really don't listen much do you?" He asked teasingly and I shrugged before we all cracked up laughing, "An imprint, doesn't just mean bam you're in love, you become whatever your imprint needs you to be, friend, best friend, brother, lover, either way you're their protector, but.. Bella's baby leech will grow fast, it already looks around 9 and it's actually a couple of months old." I gaped at him and he smirked.

"Dude.. That's... Really fucked up." They both burst out laughing at me and I giggled, I never curse but when I do no one expects it.

"Yeah, you're telling me! Then we had to help them protect the half-breed." Paul spat and I glared at him, "I'm a half-breed, problem?" I raised an eyebrow and he rolled his eyes at me.

"You're not my natural-born enemy, there's a difference." I chuckled and looked around, "Well, I'm going to explore in these lovely woods..Love woods, I do. It'll give you two time to... Relight your flame, okay no that did not sound right, okay I am definitely leaving now. Bye." I basically ran out the door at the pairs flushed cheeks, I definitely did not want to be there for... that.

I practically sprinted into the woods, I have always had a weird fascination with woods, I'm not too sure why, but I just did, it always made me feel at ease, just wondering mindlessly.

I was so fascinated by it that I didn't even seen the big horse sized wolf standing near me, and I jumped at least 5 metres back when I did, looking up I saw a sandy coloured wolf, and when I reached its eyes, they widened, and I felt like I was in a trance, like I couldn't move even if I wanted to.

This must be one of the wolf pack that lives round here, oh how I wish I could read minds...

I felt some odd connection to this sandy coloured wolf in front of me, and I had no idea why, "Are you gonna... phase, that's it! Knew I'd get there eventually, anyway.. Are you gonna phase into human form and speak to me or stand there looking like a lost puppy?- Oh my god that was no a joke I swear!" I corrected myself and blushed intensely, the wolf barked which I indicated as laughter on its behalf and then ran off, well.. That was weird.

I was about to walk away when I heard footsteps, coming from where the wolf just left, I turned and saw a boy- an extremely attractive boy coming out of the bushes, he was around 6ft tall, not as tall as Paul but definitely a lot taller than me, he had tousled black hair, russet skin, and he was topless. I blushed and looked down as he chuckled.

"Sorry, I didn't realise you were Kara's friend, I thought for sure that Sam would have my ass if a human saw me!" He spoke and I was once again in that trance, I could listen to him speaking forever, if I really wanted to..

"Oh, that's fine.. I'm Kennedy." I said with a smile and he smiled back, his whole face lit up, when he smiled, making him look so young and carefree.

"I'm Seth." He replied and my smile only got bigger, the name fit him perfectly. I could sense that he was a good person, I had this ability where I could just feel peoples aura's, helped when someone didn't have good intentions.

"Well, it's nice to meet you.. But I better let you get off, I'm sure I probably interrupted something..." I babbled, in all honesty, I was just nervous and when I'm in a situation when I'm nervous, I removed myself from said situation. I went to walk away but he grabbed my elbow and turned me back around, he was still grinning at me, causing me to blush deeply.

"I'm not busy, plus, I bet you don't want to go back and possibly hear or see what Paul and Kara are doing, right?" He asked and I grimaced, he had a point.

"True." I replied thoughtfully and only then realised he was still holding my elbow, once again, I blushed, I don't think I blush this much in a year.

"So... Let's go down to the beach or something?" He suggested, I swear every time he spoke, his eyes like, twinkled, it was beautiful, he was beautiful.

And I liked La Push already.

* * *

**What do you think of it?! Obviously, the first chapter isn't much to go on but... It's a start!**

**- m. xx**


	2. Chapter 2

"So, how is Kara getting on with learning stuff?" Seth asked as we sat down on the sand, the beach wasn't as exotic as the ones in Rio, but it's simplicity made it beautiful.

"She's doing alright for someone who didn't go The Academy, but she couldn't be away from Paul any longer, so that's why we came here." He nodded, he was still smiling, I'm sure he never stopped, not that it's a bad thing.

"The Academy? Why didn't she just go there?" He asked and I looked up at him, "You go The Academy when you're 9, and finished when you're 15. She's a little too old for it now." I said jokingly and he laughed too, I couldn't stop staring at him, it was an odd feeling to be intrigued by someone I had just met.

"Ken! There you are, come on!" Both of us turned to see Kara running towards us, Paul hot on her tail.

"Everyone wants to see what I can do!" She said excitedly and when she realised who I was with, her face lit up, was I missing something?

"Okay, you don't have to shout!" I shouted back at her and she laughed, we stood up just as they came to a stop in front of us and I grinned suggestively, taking in both of their messy appearances, "Have fun guys?" I said with a wink and they both turned red and their heartbeats sped up a lot, causing me and Seth to burst out laughing.

"Anyway.. Come!" She said and ran off, Paul following, me and Seth followed closely behind, I honestly had no clue where she was going though once I got the whiff of Vampires, I gathered that when she said everyone wanted to see, she really meant everyone.

Once we came to a stop I realised just how many people were here. After introducing me to the Howes, who she had talked a lot about, she moved on to the Cullens, I realised Seth hadn't left my side and one of the Cullens was grinning at him.

"So this is Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella, and..." She trailed off when she came to the kid and I giggled, clearly I wasn't the only one who wasn't entirely listening to Paul.

"Renesmee." Bella said for her and I smiled at her, "It's nice to meet you all!" I hadn't actually ever met a.. Nice, vampire.

"And now for the pack!" Kara said happily, I couldn't take in these names, it was too much for my head. "This is Sam, don't let his Alpha stance fool you, he's really a massive softy! This is Jared, Embry, Quil, Collin, Brady, Jacob, Leah, she is Seth's sister, and obviously you know Paul... And Seth." She dragged the last part out slowly, causing me to raise an eyebrow at her and then turned to them all, "Nice to meet you all." They all said something back at the same time, causing me to laugh and Leah gave me a smile, which made everyone else look at her in shock, I saw Kaleb approaching and rushed over to him, "Talk about take your freakin' time!" I shouted, slapping him on the shoulder, he shrugged and then Kara introduced him to everyone and he looked like he would have the same trouble as me with all of those names, one thing I did notice was the way Leah was looking at Kaleb, it was like she was seeing the light for the first time.

"So what do you want me to show you all?" She asked excitedly and Kaleb spoke with a smirk on his face, "Well I still want to see you take on Ken seriously, you could probably kick her ass." Everyone laughed and I frowned and turned to him, "Kaleb, I could kick your ass with my eyes closed, hush it." There was a loud 'ooooooh' which came from the pack and Emmett which resolved in me smirking.

"Okay let's put it this way, me and you, one on one, which ever one wins, takes on Kara." Kara was practically bouncing with excitement this point, we never let her go against us seriously, worrying she wouldn't be ready.

"Fine, you all okay with that?" I turned to look and everyone nodded, they all looked fascinated by us and I couldn't help but laugh, Seth just kept his eyes on me which made me blush- yet again.

Both me and Kaleb stepped into the middle of the field we were in and I held my hands out with my eyes closed, creating a force field so that nothing we used would hit the others, when I opened them they were all looking like lost dogs- hmm, dogs... I heard Edward chuckle and physically slapped myself, I needed to stop making dog references.

"It's a force field, so nothing will hit any of you, I wouldn't try to come through it if I was you, it will knock you on your ass." Emmett smirked and I cocked my head, "Wanna try it out for everyone Emmett, or are you to big and bad for it?" I said mockingly and he grinned before running straight at me, which of course, failed because he flew back around 40 feet and I laughed, "Told ya so!" He shrugged and took his place next to Rosalie who was trying to stifle a laugh, which confused me because Kara told me she was a little.. uptight.

"I'm not holding back, sis." Kaleb said from behind me and I turned and went to stand infront of him, "I wouldn't want you too." And with that, I threw a surge of energy at him with one hand, while he fought back with two hands, it sort of balanced out in the middle and I'm sure this moment looked like something from Harry Potter.

I got bored after a while, nothing was happening and I was only using one hand, so looking at Kaleb, I winked and threw my other hand up which resulted in my eye pushing right up to Kaleb and knocking him back, he coughed and lied down for a while, which I used to my advantage. Using my telekinesis, I lifted him up and threw him over the other side of me, walking over to him I leaned down to his ear and whispered, "Give up yet, bro?"

That set him off, he sat up and pushed me a few good feet away but as I was getting up, he attacked my mind, giving me the illusion that I was in pain, and blocking my vision, I screamed in agony and heard a growl come from somewhere, I can't be sure though, it could be apart of the illusion. My anger was growing and I tried the hardest I could to block him from my mind, it finally worked, and I practically growled in frustration, I thought of what was I could do to really make him mad, but my anger was blinding every logical thought.

I could feel the wind picking up around me and smirked, anger does come in handy, a tornado captured Kaleb and he was flying around in it, unknown to everyone else, he was living his own personal nightmares.

"Okay, I give up!" He screamed and once again I'm sure I heard a growl, a different one, but I didn't bother to look, I let him go and he collapsed to the floor panting heavily and I slapped him round the face, "That was foul play Kaleb and you fucking know it." I screeched and went to slap him again when someone grabbed my wrist before I could reach him, looking up, I saw my dad was the one who was holding me in place.

"Let it go Ken, cool off, let Kaleb help Kara show them all what she has learnt, you.. Calm down." He said soothingly and I rolled my eyes before running out of the clearing, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, but it was like something was pulling me towards my destination, and when I stopped, I knew where I was.

* * *

I'd seen this place in pictures, sure I had been here when I was a baby, but I had no proper memory of this house, my birth place, the place where my mother was.

I hesitated and went to turn around before I heard the door open behind me, my breath hitched in my throat when I heard the voice of the woman who gave birth to me, "Kennedy, please.. Don't go." She pleaded with me and I sighed before turning round, I gasped when I saw her, it was like looking in the mirror, we looked so alike.

"Mom?" My voice croaked and I could feel the tears brimming at eyes, but I willed myself not to cry, but I had no such luck as in the next moment I ran into her arms and let the sobs escape my mouth, not caring how I sounded right now.

"Don't cry, honey, please don't." She whispered into my ear but I couldn't stop it. She walked me inside and sat me down but never once took her arms away from me.

"Mom, what's going o-?" I heard someone say and once again my breath hitched in my throat, this was Gabby, my sister Gabby. "Oh my god..." She whispered and I didn't dare look up at her, she probably thought I was a freak too, so did the woman holding me in her arms...

I gasped and pushed myself away from her, making the chair fall to the floor with a clattering sound, "No." I said strongly and they both looked at me like I was crazy, "Why are you being nice? You gave me up..." I said just loud enough for them both to hear, both of their hearts started beating rapidly and I heard Gabby gulp, I looked at her for the first time and saw that she obviously got dads looks, we both stared at each other for a while, before I tore my gaze away to look at my mother. I couldn't explain the feelings I was feeling right now, it was like, I was happy, but heartbroken all at the same time.

"Kennedy, please. I was young and foolish, I wasn't thinking straight, it was so hard for me. You have to understand that!" I glared at her and then looked back to Gabby, "What's your birthdate?" I asked and she looked confused before answering.

"October 1st 1994, why?" So I was right, the resemblance between her and Kaleb was unthinkable, "So they're twins, they're freaking twins and you ripped them apart, what is wrong with you?!" I practically screamed and Gabby's face fell before turning to our mom, tears in her eyes.

"Mom, you told me he was older than me, please tell me you're not lying to me." Her voice was shaky but moms face was just pale and you could see in her face she was sorry, but I couldn't help the overcoming rage inside of me, everything, had been a lie.

"Please, girls. I didn't mean for any of this to happen, I love you both, with all of my heart, there was never a day I didn't think of you Kennedy, your brother too. Please, believe me, I was young and overwhelmed by everything your fathers world bought to me, not forgetting the war he was trying to help with, I couldn't do it. I'm so sorry, I really am. I loved your father with all my heart- I still do, I'm still the same 15 year old that is hopelessly in love with him, something like that is unbreakable, you're all my babies, whether we have been apart for years or not, I want you to forgive me Kennedy, I need you to forgive me, you too Gabby. Girls, please." She was crying too now, and I couldn't help but feel sorry, she was my mom after all, I didn't want her to see me cry.

"I need to think." I said quietly and walked out of the room and towards the door, as I walked out the front door, I heard a soft, "Kennedy." Turning, I saw Gabby with tear tracks down her face and a solemn expression, "I just, god this is so, messed up. I don't care that we barely know each other, you're my sister, my blood related sister, I've never had that. I love you Kennedy, my baby sister, please come back." Her voice was barely a whisper but she knew I could hear her, I reached over and pulled her into a hug and whispered things into her ear, "I love you too, Gabby, my big sister." Were my last words, I kissed her cheek and ran as far as I could, I stopped when I got to the beach me and Seth were on earlier and ran towards the water, and stopped short when my mood was affecting the water, it almost freezed over completely.

* * *

Shaking it off I ran towards the cliffs and sat on the highest cliff I could find, sighing and leaning back so I was laying down and staring at the sky, sometimes I wonder why my life ended up like this, why everything seemed so, messed up.

"I don't think the people of La Push, appreciate the water freezing over." Someone said above me and I blinked, focusing to see Seth standing above me, for once he wasn't smiling which dampened my mood even more, his smile would probably lift this mood. I made no attempt to move, and he lied beside me, staring up at the sky just like I was.

"Rough day?" He asked softly and I turned my head towards him, "You have no idea." Was my only reply, he sighed and his frown got deeper.

"You met me, that must be better than something." He smiled and my heartbeat sped up, I could hear it, he could hear it and I smiled back at him, it didn't quite reach my eyes and I could tell that he noticed.

"Yeah, you rock Seth." I whispered, my voice was still a bit croaky from screaming at my mom and his smile remained, "I know." He said cockily and I giggled, forgetting my bad mood momentarily.

I turned to look back at the sky and stared at the coming darkness, a tear escaped my eye without me noticing but I didn't make any effort to wipe it away, but I realised I didn't need to when Seths thumb slid delicately over my probably puffy face.

I heard him inhale and I directed my eyes at him, he was looking at me so intensely that it felt like there was nothing and no one but the two of us. Once again, I turned to look back at the sky, I felt a bit at ease, but not completely, that's until I felt Seths hand slip into mine, it was a tender grip, making me feel.. Complete.

No, that can't be it.

"It'll all be okay, that I can promise." He whispered and in a single moment, he was gone.

I sighed, I missed his calming presence already, I've become dependant on Seths company in the space of a day, dear god _help me._


End file.
